entre amigos
by iaiah moony
Summary: descobri por que prestar atenção em História da Magia é tão difícil. a culpa é toda dele! por que ele tem que sentar tão perto de mim?  desse jeito eu não consigo me concentrar... droga! o que está acontecendo comigo? [diário do Remus]slash Sirius
1. Chapter 1

**(Segunda-feira)**

Essa idéia não foi minha, foi da Lily. E eu realmente gostei, porque eu gosto de escrever, mais do que de falar. Em todo caso, eu nunca tive um diário antes. Acho que eu devo começar me apresentando...

Meu nome é Remus John Lupin, também conhecido como Moony e/ou Remmy (e esse último era só pra minha mãe, até o Sirius descobrir...). eu tenho dezesseis anos e estudo na Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts, junto com os meus três melhores amigos:

**James Potter** (Prongs): talentoso e extremamente inteligente, mas quase nunca faz nada que preste. Ele é uma das mentes criminosas por trás da elite transgressora de Hogwarts: os Marotos. É mais bonito do que convencido, mesmo sendo convencido pra caramba. Às vezes é um pouco exibido, principalmente quando se trata de garotas e quadribol (ele é o apanhador do time da Grifinória), mas no geral é educado e gentil com quase todo mundo.

**Sirius Black** (Padfoot): também é muito inteligente e talentoso, e mais convencido ainda que o James (embora também seja mais bonito). Não tem muita sensibilidade, mas me faz rir o tempo todo (eu e todo mundo). É a outra mente criminosa da estória, e também é o mais inconseqüente de nós quatro. Joga como goleiro e está cada dia com uma garota diferente, se durar um dia.

**Peter Pettigrew** (Wormtail): não é inteligente e não é talentoso, e tenho minhas dúvidas se ele conseguiria chegar ao sexto ano sem a nossa ajuda. Aliás, eu tenho sérias dúvidas quanto à sanidade mental dele. Geralmente é por culpa dele que a gente se ferra, mas não faz mal: a gente se divertiria bem menos sem ele.

**Remus Lupin** (Moony, ou seja, eu): só preciso falar de mim pra entenderem uma coisa eles já teriam sido expulsos sem mim. Enquanto James e Sirius são as mentes criminosas, eu sou o lado responsável (o único, aliás). Tudo o que Sirius tem de inconseqüente eu tenho de responsável, acho que é por isso que Dumbledore me nomeou monitor no ano passado. Eu sou o único que consegue controlar os marotos, ou poderia se eu tentasse.

Apresentações feitas, eu quero registrar o quanto nós aprontamos nos últimos cinco anos e meio: foram mais de duzentas detenções pra mim, e eu perdi a conta das detenções do Sirius e do James, mas eu sei que os dois já passaram das quinhentas. As do Peter eu nunca contei, mas devem ser umas duzentas, que nem eu.

Ah, tem mais uma pessoa que eu quero apresentar. A Lily, responsável por isso aqui.

**Lílian Evans** (Lily): é ruiva, brava e impulsiva, e mesmo assim todo mundo gosta dela. É monitora e tem as melhores notas da nossa série, junto com James, Sirius e eu (só que sem tantas as detenções). Ela é uma ótima pessoa, mas fica completamente descontrolada quando está perto do James. Ele é apaixonado por ela, mas ela o odeia, definitivamente. Mas se dá bem com todos os outros. E dá ótimos conselhos.

Bom, acho que por hoje é isso...

Ah, considerações finais: meu maior motivo de queixa (além de ser um lobisomem) é não conseguir falar "não" pras pessoas. A Lily diz que eu sou bonzinho demais...

**(Terça-feira)**

Por que eu tenho que ser tão bonzinho?

Por que eu fui me oferecer pra ensinar História da Magia pra eles?

Só pode ser castigo por alguma coisa que eu fiz, tipo ficar voando nas aulas de Transfiguração, ou escrever nisso aqui ao invés de prestar atenção em História da Magia... Se bem que eu estou começando a concordar com o James e o Sirius: essa aula é um saco!

Mas eu sou obrigado a prestar atenção, se não ninguém aprende nada...

Acabei de descobrir uma coisa, e não é lá muito boa: o Sirius realmente está com a Katie Holmes. Ou ela pensa que ele está... Tadinha, ela acha que é sério! Tão inocente...

É meio que óbvio que ele não está nem aí pra ela. Quer dizer, ele ainda não parou de sair por aí se agarrando com qualquer uma num armário de vassouras ou sala de aula vazia. A única diferença é que ele não deixa a Holmes ficar sabendo.

Ele deve estar no cio, coitado... E tomara que ele nunca leia isso.

Não que eu realmente me importe, eu estou é com pena da Holmes. É verdade que ela não tem cérebro nenhum e é fútil até o último fio de cabelo, mas mesmo assim ela não merece isso, coitada!

Droga! Lá vem o assunto...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

- Oi Remmy! O que você ta fazendo aí?

- Ah, oi Sirius. Eu to estudando.

- Então ta. Aqui, a gente tava pensando em dar uma fugida até Hogsmeade daqui a pouco e beber alguma coisa, o que você acha?

- Sirius, hoje é terça-feira!

- Eu sei, Remmy. Mas diversão não tem dia...

- Ta, ta, eu vou. Alguém precisa controlar vocês.

- Isso mesmo, monitor. Em vinte minutos no salão comunal. E vê se para um pouco de estudar, Moony. Isso vai te deixar maluco...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

E lá vou eu mais uma vez. Deu pra entender o que eu disse sobre não conseguir dizer "não", né?!

Alguém devia por um pouco de juízo na cabeça deles... E eu sei que quem devia fazer isso sou eu, mas eu não consigo! Eu simplesmente não posso segurar os marotos porque eu sou um deles. E por mais que o Sirius viva dizendo que eu sou a vergonha deles, eu não sou um santo. Eu só sou meio... monitor.

Aliás, que ótimo monitor eu sou! Não consigo nem ficar quieto no meu dormitório numa terça à noite... Acho que o meu lado maroto é mais forte, mesmo sendo mais fraco que o meu lado que não resiste ao poder de persuasão de Sirius Black (quando ele faz aquela cara de cachorrinho na chuva fica até parecendo que ele presta...)

**n/a**: essa é a primeira fic que eu posto, então quem ler, por favor, reviews. mesmo se não gostar (a gente só melhora se for criticado).

aliás, essa fic é dedicada às minhas amigas Paula (a menina que surta comigo enquanto a gente lê/escreve/faz qualquer coisa) e Mary (dispensa comentários). obrigado vocês duas pelo incentivo, etc. etc.


	2. Chapter 2

**(Quarta-feira)**

Pra quê mesmo que eu fui concordar, hein? Eu sabia que alguma coisa ia dar errado... Se bem que sempre tem alguma coisa que dá errado, então nem é muito difícil prever isso.

Fomos pela passagem da bruxa-de-um-olho-só, e por sorte não encontramos ninguém no caminho até ela. Quando chegamos a Hogsmeade fomos direto para o Três Vassouras, como sempre. E como sempre Madame Rosmerta começou a nos servir cerveja amanteigada. Nós estávamos lá há quase uma hora quando Sirius pediu o primeiro uísque de fogo. E ela trouxe, é claro. Rosmerta sempre faz tudo o que Sirius pede, ou James. Ela adora os dois.

O fato é que eu não bebo muito, sou meio fraco pra bebidas, e além disso era terça! Continuei com minha cerveja amanteigada, enquanto os três viravam uma dose atrás da outra. É claro que na terceira dose o Peter já estava péssimo, então James e eu o obrigamos a voltar para o castelo (eu tive que ameaçar dar uma detenção pra ele por estar fora dos limites da escola sem autorização. Ainda bem que ele não percebeu que eu não poderia fazer isso: eu também estava lá). Ficamos lá, James e Sirius se embebedando enquanto eu assistia aquilo com um pouco de pena: a ressaca de amanhã ia ser terrível.

Horas depois, quando o Sirius começou a dar em cima de Madame Rosmerta, eu resolvi tira-los de lá. Esse é sempre o sinal, quando um deles começa a dar em cima dela, a próxima cena já fugiu do controle: ou um deles vomita, ou beija a dona do bar, ou sai cantando pelado no meio da rua (ou mais de um desses. Eles me matam de vergonha!). James e eu praticamente carregamos Sirius até o dormitório, e o Peter não estava lá. E não é que eu não estivesse preocupado, mas eu só posso estar em um lugar de cada vez e onde eu estava tinha dois precisando de mim, então eu larguei o Peter pra lá e me concentrei no que eu deveria fazer agora que o James tinha começado a vomitar.

Ele correu pro banheiro e eu acabei sozinho no quarto com o Sirius. E eu sei que eu já sou meio acostumado com isso, tipo trocar a roupa deles quando eles não conseguem fazer isso sozinhos (até banho no James eu já dei... Imagina isso! Tem gente que se mataria de inveja se soubesse), só que eu não consegui. Eu não sei por quê. Quer dizer, ele estava lá jogado na minha cama (que é mais perto da porta), com a camisa meio aberta, a grava ta frouxa e o cabelo bagunçado, dormindo profundamente. E eu sei que eu devia ajudar, mas tudo o que eu conseguia fazer era ficar parado ali, olhando aquele cara e pensando "puta merda , como ele é gostoso!"

Foi aí que veio a luz e eu entendi tudo. E, obviamente, eu fiquei desesperado. Eu estou apaixonado pelo meu melhor amigo! Mérlim! Como foi que eu deixei isso acontecer?

SOCORRO!

E eu ali, no meio desse conflito absurdo, finalmente me entendendo, olhando o Sirius meio pasmo. Não me admira que o James tenha estranhado quando chegou e me viu daquele jeito. A primeira coisa que ele fez foi perguntar se tinha alguma coisa errada, e eu respondi que não. Então ele perguntou o motivo da cara de susto eu fingi que não ouvi e voltei pro meu trabalho (é, trocar o Sirius de roupa). O James começou a reclamar, tipo "ah, Moony! Já ta quase amanhecendo e você sabe que eu não durmo quando as luzes estão acesas. Larga o Padfoot assim mesmo e vai dormir...", essas coisas. Mas eu sou um bom amigo e sou bonzinho e não ia deixar ele de qualquer jeito. Tirei a roupa dele, pus o pijama, coloquei a coberta por cima dele e, aí sim, me deitei.

Já está claro, e mesmo que não estivesse eu não ia conseguir dormir. A cama do Sirius tem muito o cheiro dele, e isso não ajuda muito... céus, aonde eu estou com a cabeça?

* * *

Já tem umas duas horas que eu to aqui, parado, e eu acabei de pensar uma coisa. O James me disse que o Peter estava dormindo no banheiro. Na hora eu nem pensei nisso, eu tava meio ocupado tirando a calça de alguém, mas agora a minha ficha caiu de que ele ainda não voltou e eu fiquei meio preocupado. Acho que eu vou lá buscar ele. 

E é bom que dá a hora de acordar os outros dois e ver a ressaca deles. Não que vá valer a pena: dois tempos de História da Magia logo depois do café. Uma ótima oportunidade pra se recuperar.

* * *

Eu não sei aonde o James estava com a cabeça ontem à noite. Ele não podia ter deixado o Peter lá, jogado no chão. E se alguém o achasse lá? Pelo menos era o banheiro dos monitores, não tinha tanto perigo... 

Ainda bem que ele não acordou bêbado, só meio lerdo. E graças a deus eu não tive que dar banho nele. (acredite, a experiência com o James foi meio traumática). Em todo caso, eu tomei um banho enquanto esperava por ele e nós dois subimos para o dormitório pra acordar os outros. Até que o James foi fácil, o problema (só pra variar) foi o Sirius. Ele não acordava de jeito nenhum, e a gente estava ficando atrasado, então o James teve de "tomar medidas drásticas", como ele mesmo diz. Foi bem rápido, na verdade: ele usou aquela azaração que pendura a pessoa de cabeça pra baixo pelos tornozelos, a que ele passou tanto tempo praticando no Ranhoso (aliás, quero aprender essa. Parece bem útil). O Sirius acordou gritando e xingando todo mundo, mas quinze minutos depois ele nem lembrava disso (bendita dor de cabeça!).

Enfim, Peter, James e eu vamos descer para o café agora, o Sirius foi tomar um banho.

* * *

Descobri por que prestar atenção em História da Magia é tão difícil. A culpa é toda dele! Por que ele tem que sentar tão perto de mim? Desse jeito eu não consigo me concentrar... Droga! O que está acontecendo comigo? **

* * *

(Quinta-feira)**

Eu não sei o que está acontecendo! A verdade é essa: eu simplesmente não entendo!

Por que, meu bom Mérlim? Por quê?

Tanta gente no mundo e tinha que acontecer justo comigo? A vida não é justa...

E tinha que ser logo o cara mais mulherengo de Hogwarts? E, como se isso não fosse suficiente, tinha que ser justo o meu melhor amigo?

Droga! Por que ele tem que ser tão sexy? Aquele cabelo preto e desarrumado... Aquele sorriso... Aqueles olhos... Merda! Ele ta olhando pra cá! O que eu faço? Ok, Remus, se acalma e disfarça. É só fingir que não estava olhando...

Eu devo estar ficando maluco...

* * *

Céus, Adivinhação hoje foi terrível! Poderia ter sido bem pior, é verdade (ainda bem que minha dupla hoje era o James e não o Sirius), mas mesmo assim foi muito ruim. Eu não conseguia me concentrar de jeito nenhum e a velha quase jogou a bola de cristal na minha cabeça quando eu previ o casamento da filha dela com um trasgo (eu juro que eu vi isso! Eu não ia arriscar a minha vida brincando com isso,,,) 

Se bem que se ela tivesse me acertado com a bola eu não teria visto o Sirius rindo pra mim daquele jeito que lembra um rosnado... E se eu não tivesse visto isso eu ia pelo menos estar dormindo agora, e não acordado sozinho no salão comunal enquanto todo mundo baba nos travesseiros...

Era só o que me faltava... Além de não me deixar prestar atenção na aula e tirar toda a minha concentração, ele não me deixa dormir...

* * *

**n/a:** sim, eu sou impaciente e acho que não tem problema nenhum em postar quatro dias de uma vez... 


	3. Chapter 3

**(Sexta-feira)**

...Como se dormir meia hora (e nada mais que isso) tenha melhorado alguma coisa...

Meia hora de sonhos estranhos, envolvendo Sirius, e eu, e beijos longos... Oh, meu bom Mérlim, o que eu faço agora?

Ok, respire... Se acalme, Remus. Se acalme e tente pensar da maneira mais racional possível...

Eu estou nutrindo sentimentos pelo meu melhor amigo. Como eu posso me acalmar? Pensar racionalmente, então...

Ah, eu to perdido!

* * *

Definitivamente tem algo estranho acontecendo. Até a Lily veio falar comigo. Ela diz que eu to sonhando acordado há mais de um mês, e que ela sabe que isso é amor. Eu mandei ela deixar de ser boba, que não tinha nada a ver, mas é a quinta vez que ela me chama com aquela cara muito séria (que eu só vi ela usando durante os exames, no ano passado) e me pergunta se eu já resolvi o que fazer sobre ela. 

Ela! Vê se pode?! A Lily ia surtar se soubesse...

Enfim, a Lily já falou todos os nomes de todas as garotas de Hogwarts (inclusive o dela mesma, mas eu acho que foi só de brincadeira), e eu neguei todos, obviamente. Ela já fez isso mais de vinte vezes, mas ainda acha que eu estou mentindo. Diz que vai descobrir de qualquer jeito, e eu estou torcendo pra que ela não consiga. Ele é minha amiga e tals, mas eu não acho que ela ia entender...

Aliás, festa hoje na torre da Grifinória. O melhor a fazer é ficar quietinho no meu dormitório, esperando que eles não façam muito barulho. Eu tenho um trabalho enorme de Poções pra entregar na segunda. E eu não vou à festa!

* * *

Remmy,

Dê um jeito de ir à festa, ok? Eu preciso muito falar com você.

É sério! (E eu não li o seu diário, juro. Foi um feitiço que eu usei...)

Lily

* * *

Não, Lily, eu não vou à festa. 

Eu não vou deixar o meu trabalho de Poções pra depois.

Eu não vou ficar lá vendo todo mundo cair bêbado.

E, principalmente, eu não vou lá ver o Sirius puxando uma garota qualquer para um armário qualquer. Coitada da Holmes, ainda bem que é da Lufa-lufa...

Hoje nada nem ninguém vai me tirar desse dormitório.

E não tem nada no mundo que me faça mudar de idéia!

**

* * *

(Sábado)**

Eu já disse que sou um fraco? Acho que não, mas eu sempre soube que era.

Adivinha? Eu fui na festa. A Lily subiu aqui e praticamente me arrastou pra lá, então eu não pude fazer nada a não ser amaldiçoá-la até a décima quinta geração, do que ela riu me chamando de dramático. Mas não foi drama, eu sabia que não era pra ter ido pra festa. Anyway, uma vez que a gente já estava sentado perto da lareira eu peguei uma cerveja amanteigada e comecei a beber, junto com a Lily e uma amiga dela, a Mary.

Quando eu cheguei, o Peter já tinha sumido com a garota do quarto ano de sempre, e o Sirius e o James já estavam meio altos. Eu não estava entendendo por que exatamente, só tinha cerveja amanteigada pra beber, e não é nem um pouco forte. Tomei um gole da minha e percebi que ela estava misturada com alguma coisa bem mais forte, talvez uísque de fogo. A idéia de uma boa brincadeira, na cabeça do Sirius (com certeza a idéia foi dele, o James nunca foi de embebedar as pessoas contra a vontade. Não que o Sirius tenha esse costume, mas acho que ele ia achar muita graça nisso). E mesmo sabendo que o meu dever como monitor era confiscar o barril ou pelo menos avisar os outros do perigo (inclusive a outra monitora, que já estava meio "alegrinha"), eu não fiz nada. Eu estava com vontade de ver onde que isso ia acabar, a festa, as pessoas, eu bebendo, a conversa com a Lily... Continuei a tomar a minha "cerveja amanteigada" como se não soubesse de nada.

Uma hora e meia (e alguns copos) depois, mais ou menos, eu já estava bem zonzo, aproveitei que a Mary tinha ido ao banheiro e perguntei pra Lily o que ela tinha de tão importante pra falar comigo.

- É sobre "ela" de novo, né?!

- Ah, Remmy, você sabe que eu não vou desistir nunca. É a Alice?

- O quê? Não Lily, a Alice é a namorada do Frank...

- Ta, mas e daí? Do jeito que você fala fica parecendo que é uma coisa tão complicada... Tipo amores impossíveis, sei lá!

A Lily já estava bêbada, como já deu pra perceber.

- Ai, Lily! Esquece isso, vai...

- Não. É a Holmes?

- A piranha do Sirius?

E eu, como também já deu pra notar, também estava bêbado.

- Ah, não fala assim dela, Remmy. Ela é até legal mesmo não...

- Mesmo não tendo cérebro.

- ...não sendo minha amiga e O QUÊ?! Remmy! Você não pode sair por aí falando assim das pessoas sem conhecer elas direito! O que a coitada da Katie fez pra você...

Mas eu não estava nem ouvindo direito o que ela falava. Eu estava olhando pro lado oposto do salão, onde o assunto (Sirius, não a Holmes) tentava levar uma garota pra algum lugar. Aquela cena estava me deprimindo. Ele, sentado no sofá com um copo na mão, e a garota sentada de frente pra ele, também com um copo. Eu não podia ver a garota porque ela estava de costas pra mim, mas mesmo assim dava pra saber que ela era bem bonita. E eu via o jeito que o Sirius olhava pra ela, o sorriso malicioso estampado no rosto. Via o jeito dele de passar as mãos pelo cabelo sedoso, de se aproximar levemente dela e depois se afastar, de umedecer levemente os lábios enquanto falava. Eu conhecia aqueles truques bem: em cinco minutos ele a levaria para uma sala de aula vazia e os dois transariam em cima da mesa do professor (ou qualquer coisa desse nível, o Sirius não é muito criativo).

Eu via aquela cena e tudo o que eu queria era ser loira e estar no quinto ano. Não, na verdade eu queria era estar no lugar daquela menina, não ser ela. Melhor, o que eu queria mesmo era voltar pro dormitório antes que ele saísse de lá com ela. Ou então eu queria que ele a largasse ali e fosse para o dormitório comigo.

Eu não estava pensando direito, bebida faz isso comigo, e não conseguia mover um único músculo que fosse. Eu não conseguia desgrudar os olhos dos dois. Acho que eu nem piscava. Então Sirius olhou de volta pra mim e deu uma piscadela, e logo depois beijou a boca da loirinha. Ela "escorregou" da cadeira para o sofá em que Sirius estava, e dali pro colo dele. Então eu resolvi que não queria mais ver aquilo e me levantei pra ir embora. Foi eficiente, porque eu não vi mais nada, já que comecei a vomitar descontroladamente.

Eu não lembro de nada depois disso, de verdade. Já é de manhã e alguém com certeza me deu um bom banho ontem à noite e me pôs na cama (tomara que não tenha sido a Lily, que vergonha...). Acho que eu não vou descer por café, não. A minha cabeça parece que vai estourar e eu ainda estou meio enjoado. Acho que vou até a biblioteca, eu ainda tenho que fazer aquele trabalho de Poções.

* * *

**n/a:** agradecimentos do dia: 

-obrigado Mary, por ler tudo, dar palpite errado e reclamar que tem que ler na escola e isso dá dor nas costas. e obrigado por me deixar te "usar" desse jeito.

-obrigado Paula, por ler e ainda falar que gostou. e obrigado por ter aparecido aquele dia.

-obrigado Chris pela atenção e tempo desperdiçados aqui, e pela review (é, eu fiquei super-empolgada, primeira review...) e pode deixar que eu vou dar um jeito no Sirius aqui... ele tá muito lerdo! (é, eles são o meu casal favorito também...X D) me fala se você gostou do cap 3, ok?!

-e obrigado quem leu tudo até aqui, ou só uma parte, ou quem tá aqui por um acaso do destino...

bejoss


	4. Chapter 4

Remmy,

Eu preciso falar com você o mais rápido possível, no máximo amanhã de manhã. É muito urgente!

Eu e a Mary tivemos uma idéia genial pra te ajudar.

Não esquece, viu?! Amanhã de manhã!

Lily.

**

* * *

**

Ótimo! Agora eu estou realmente encrencado! Eu já disse que a vida não é justa?

A Lily descobriu. E o pior, eu nem precisei falar nada. Quem falou foi a Mary, e eu nem imagino como ela fiou sabendo, e não vou perguntar. O que eu sei é que ela sempre me perguntava se eu gostava de homem, que ela achava que eu tinha um lado meio gay. Isso quer dizer que ela já suspeitava, e a Lily disse que na (maldita) festa ela teve certeza. Bom, vamos do começo.

Um quarto da escola acha que a Mary é lésbica, e os outros três quartos não se importam nem um pouco com isso. Mas só a Lily e eu realmente sabemos dela. Nossas rondas noturnas sempre foram meio reveladoras.

Foi mais ou menos na metade do ano passado, e nós dois já estávamos voltando para a torre da Grifinória. Fomos por um atalho que só eu (e os outros marotos) conhecia, e quando eu afastei a tapeçaria pra gente passar, vimos a Mary e uma aluna da Corvinal em uma situação meio... delicada.

As duas estavam praticamente sem roupa. A garota da Corvinal, Simone, tinha uma das mãos por baixo da saia de Mary (que aliás só usava a saia) e a outra mão na cintura dela. Mary tinha as duas mãos dentro da camisa (aberta) de Simone, segurando "carinhosamente" os seios da garota.

Lily ficou da cor do próprio cabelo e soltou um gritinho que fez as duas se separarem. Eu virei as costas muito envergonhado, e pedi pra elas me avisarem quando terminassem de se vestir. Demos um bom sermão nas duas, mas não demos detenção. Ia dar muita polêmica, então deixamos daquele jeito mesmo, mas também deixamos bem claro que não ficaríamos encobrindo os encontros noturnos delas. Foi aí que a Lily sugeriu o banheiro das monitoras, e nunca mais Mary e Simone foram pegas (embora ainda se encontrem às escondidas, a Mary às vezes fala dela comigo).

Eu contei tudo isso pra explicar por que a Mary me assusta tanto: ela também tem um radar em plenas condições de funcionamento. No caso, um radar de identificação de gays, lésbicas, bissexuais e outras variações. Nós dois sentimos cheiro, e passamos muito tempo tentando identificar o que as pessoas eram, e rindo muito. Lógico que isso gerou todas aquelas perguntas embaraçosas, tipo "nem uma leve atração pelo Potter? E o Black?", mas não é isso que vem ao caso! (às vezes eu me desvio muito do assunto...)

O caso é que eu estava na biblioteca ontem de manhã, terminando meu trabalho de Poções, quando a Lily chegou com uma cara estranha de quem não sabe se ri ou fica com dó ou os dois, e não escolhe nenhuma das anteriores.

- Oi Remmy. Como é que você ta?

Ela parecia que estava fazendo um esforço enorme pra não rir, então eu dei um sorriso forçado, fingindo estar pior do que estava.

- Olha bem pra mim, Lily. Como você acha que eu estou?

- Hmm... de ressaca?

- Muito bem, srta. Evans. Dez pontos para a Grifinória.

Nós dois começamos a rir e eu falei que estava quase bom. Ela se sentou do meu lado enquanto eu terminava o dever e o guardava. Fomos saindo da biblioteca e indo para o salão comunal.

- E a moral, Remmy? Já recuperou?

- Ah, Lily. Tudo bem que a minha imagem de monitor cdf e certinho já era, mas não é tão grave assim...

- Não, não é isso. Eu tô falando do banho...

Parei no meio do corredor. A Lily tinha ficado com as bochechas meio vermelhas, mas tinha aquele olhar de quem sabe o que está fazendo. Isso me deu um pouco de medo, e eu realmente não queria saber. Mas eu precisava...

- Ok, o que aconteceu ontem?

- Hmm, você bebeu e passou mal.

A Lily tem um problemas sério, quando ela conversa com alguém ela se repreende e controla bastante o que pode ou não falar, mas quando está conversado com um amigo ela esquece disso. Acaba falando o que não deve. Não que ela não saiba guardar um segredo ou coisa assim (porque ela é realmente confiável), mas a Lily sempre fala coisas que no fundo ela não quer falar. Tipo isso, agora. Não parecia que ela queria terminar o assunto que ela tinha começado. E eu também não ajudava muito, me sentia gelado, eu devia estar branco feito um pedaço de pergaminho.

- Isso eu sei, Lily. O que aconteceu depois disso?

Ela deu um suspiro como se estivesse se dando por vencida.

- Bom, Mary e eu te levamos pro banheiro e ficamos lá com você, enquanto você colocava até a alma pra fora. E aí o Sirius entrou correndo e sem fôlego, e falou que a gente podia ir embora e que ele ia cuidar de você. Eu não fui, mesmo com a Mary insistindo que era melhor deixar você com ele. Mas o Sirius estava bem bêbado, então eu fiquei com um pouco de medo de te deixar lá com ele e quis mesmo ficar. Enquanto a gente discutia se ia ou não, você tentou ficar em pé e apagou, achei até que era um coma alcoólico ou sei lá o quê. E o Sirius me mandou abrir o chuveiro e ir embora pra ele poder te dar um banho. Eu fiz o que ele mandou e saí do banheiro com a Mary, e ela tava com um sorrisinho meio estranho...

Bem, eu não estava mais tão gelado. Na verdade, meu rosto estava pegando fogo. Sirius Black, meu melhor amigo e amor platônico, me deu banho. E eu não estava consciente o suficiente pra aproveitar isso. É muita burrice pra uma pessoa só, fora a vergonha.

A Lily ainda estava tagarelando alguma coisa... Ah, sim. O James (bêbado) tinha tentado beija-la, e ela foi obrigada a bater nele... Ah, claro! Obrigada. Ela adora maltratar o Prongs. É o passatempo preferido dela desde o quarto ano. Não que isso desanime o James, ele é mais insistente impossível.

- ... E eu tive que parar de gritar e correr atrás dele, porque o Sirius voltou todo molhado escorando você, e o Potter foi correndo ajudar ele. Bem, isso foi meio bonitinho, porque ele não sabia o que tinha acontecido com você e foi correndo e xingando porque o Sirius não tinha avisado. Quer dizer, ele pode ser o cara mais galinha, ridículo e metido do planeta, mas é um bom amigo.

Isso foi bem estranho. Lílian Evans, a Lily, monitora, nervosa impulsiva. Não era possível que ela realmente estivesse elogiando o James. Eu preciso contar isso pra ele, ele vai ter gatinhos quando souber. Aliás, eu só percebi isso agora, porque na hora que a Lily falou eu parei na parte em que o Sirius molhado me carregava.

- Enfim, eles te levaram para o dormitório e te colocaram na cama, e o Sirius passou a noite toda lá, sentado do seu lado sem dormir. Ele ainda estava lá hoje de manhã quando eu fui te ver e buscar o sirius pra detenção. Aliás, ele ficou a detenção inteira me perguntando se ele não podia sair pra ver se você já tinha acordado, falando que estava preocupado com você...

- Ta, Lily. Pára um pouco e respira. Foi muita informação pra mim.

Continuamos andando em silencio por uns dez minutos. Eu queria muito encontrar com o Sirius pra poder agradecer, mas a minha cabeça ainda estava doendo pra caramba. Fora que estava pesada de tanta coisa pra processar. Tinha mesmo sido muita informação. Quando a gente estava passando pelo corredor de Feitiços, a Lily me segurou pelo braço.

- Remmy, eu tenho que te perguntar uma coisa. Entra comigo aqui nessa sala.

- Ah, Lily! A gente já ta quase na torre da Grifinória, não dá pra esperar não? Ou então fala no caminho...

- Não, Remus. Tem que ser em particular...

Entrei na sala. Ela sempre me convence a fazer qualquer coisa. Lily trancou a porta depois que entramos e olhou pra mim, séria.

- Senta, Remus.

Remus. Ela nunca me chama de Remus, é sempre Remmy. Devia ser sério mesmo, ela parecia a McGonagall.

- Eu vou ser bem direta, ok? Quem é ela?

- Ai Lils... de novo essa história?

- Ta, eu mudo. Quem é ele?

Meu queixo caiu. Eu parei de respirar. Lily sorriu triunfante. Ela sabia que estava certa, tinha aquele brilho estranho nos olhos, de quando vai responder uma questão difícil na aula. E, pela cara dela, ela sabia mais coisa...

- É o Sirius?

Comecei a rir. Essa era a Lily: esperta demais para o seu próprio bem.

- Não ri, Remus. Eu estou falando sério.

Mas eu não conseguia parar de rir. Era nervoso, e eu sabia que não ia durar muito. Ela estava com aquela cara de se-prepara-que-a-monitora-vai-dar-um-mega-sermão, e eu queria acabar logo com aquilo e ir encontrar os marotos. Segurei o riso e entrei no jogo.

- O que exatamente você quer que eu fale, Lílian?

- Só me responda, Remus. Sim ou não?

A pergunta não era bem se eu gostava ou não do Sirius, isso ela já sabia. A pergunta era para saber se eu confiava nela e aceitava sua ajuda. Eu pensei por um tempo, não queria ajuda nenhuma. Eu estava ali e não tinha nada a perder...

- Sim.

- AAAAHHHH!!!! QUE LINDO!!!!

A Lily é realmente muito estranha. Às vezes eu não sei o que fazer com ela, tipo agora. Em um segundo ela muda de cópia-da-McGonagall para amiguinha-saltitante. Fora que ela achou lindo. Quem no mundo descobre que o amigo gosta de outro cara e acha isso lindo?

- Ai Remmy, que coisa fofa! Bem que a Mary falava que era só perguntar com jeito que você assumia.

- O que a Mary tem a ver com isso?

- Ah, foi ela que me falou de você, e depois do Sirius. Sabe todas aquelas perguntas sobre gostar de homem e tals? Então, ela sempre soube que você era meio... hmm...

- Meio gay?

- Ai Remmy, eu odeio falar assim, é tão seco! Tão... sei lá!

- Não, Lils. Tudo bem.

Eu sorri e ela sorriu de volta. Eu sempre gostei disso na Lily, mesmo sabendo disso era como se nada tivesse mudado. Foi assim quando vimos a Mary e a Simone, e foi assim também quando ela descobriu sobre eu ser um lobisomem.

- Mas o que você pretende fazer, Remmy?

- Talvez descer pra almoçar. Eu to com fome...

- Não seu bobo! Sobre o Sirius!

- Ah, sei lá. Acho que nada. Eu vivi a vida inteira só olhando pra ele, mesmo que eu só tenha percebido isso agora...

- Como assim agora?

- Ué, não tem tanto tempo assim que eu gosto do Sirius...

- Como não, Remmy? A Mary diz que essa tensão sexual entre vocês é gritante, e tem pelo menos um ano que ela acha isso...

- Nossa, então é pior do que eu pensava...

E pensando nisso, a Mary tem razão. Eu sempre fui muito ligado ao Sirius, de um jeito muito intenso. Eu só não entendia isso.

- Mas e aí? O que vai fazer?

- Continuar olhando o Sirius por trás de um livro. Funcionou até agora...

- Eu quero te ajudar, Remmy. Posso falar com a Mary? Ela sempre tem idéias ótimas.

- Lily, eu não quero ajuda. Um dia isso vai passar que eu sei.

- Ah, Remmy... Deixa, vai?

Bom, a Lily sempre consegue o que quer. Comigo então, é até mais fácil.

Nós dois descemos juntos para o almoço, e eu fui me sentar com os marotos. O Sirius foi o primeiro a perguntar como eu estava me sentindo, mas eu nem tive tempo de responder porque o James fez isso antes.

- É claro que ele está bem, Padfoot! Já foi até fazer o dever de Poções!

- Acho que o Moony só passou mal por falta da biblioteca...

Nós quatro rimos. Mesmo assim, o Sirius ainda me olhava como se eu fosse morrer a qualquer momento. Fomos para o salão comunal depois de almoçar e passamos a tarde toda lá, o James se alternando entre brincar com o pomo roubado e perturbar a Lily, o Peter assistindo isso com o maior interesse do mundo, e Sirius e eu jogando xadrez. Eu já tinha ganhado duas partidas e ia para a terceira quando ele parou o jogo e me encarou.

- O que foi, Padfoot? Algum problema?

- Não Moony. Eu só to achando que você não ta legal...

Eu olhei bem pra ele. Eu podia ver a preocupação naqueles olhos cinza-chumbo. E essa é uma coisa que eu adoro no Sirius: ele pode ser meio insensível na maior parte do tempo, mas sempre está lá quando você precisa. É como nas luas cheias, ele sempre fica lá enquanto eu me transformo, e de manhã ele ainda está lá, olhando, esperando que eu acorde pra ele conseguir dormir. Ele é um bom amigo.

- Ih, Sirius, relaxa. Eu to bem, é só uma leve ressaca.

- Tem certeza, Moony? Porque a gente não sabe a influência do álcool nos lobisomens, e eu não queria fazer experiências com você... Ainda mais que a lua cheia está chegando... Você não pode adoecer ou se cansar agora, Moony.

- Eu já falei, Sirius, eu to bem. Relaxa, você ta se preocupando á toa.

- É que eu não sabia que uísque de fogo com cerveja amanteigada era tão forte, se não eu tinha te avisado pra não beber. Minha consciência pesou muito por sua causa ontem. Quando você desmaiou, no banheiro, eu achei que você ia precisar ir para o St. Mungus. Ainda bem que foi só te dar um banho que você acordou.

- Ah, Padfoot. Obrigado por cuidar de mim. Eu sei que você também não estava cem por cento, foi muito legal da sua parte. Fora que deve ter sido um esforço enorme largar a menina do quinto ano, ela era bem bonitinha...

E eu sou ciumento e rancoroso.

- É, ela é bonita mesmo. Mas não foi sacrifício nenhum, amigos e Remmys vêm em primeiro lugar!

Eu sorri pra ele, e Sirius devolveu com o sorriso mais lindo que eu já vi na minha vida. O mesmo sorriso que ele dava quando eu acordava depois da lua cheia. Terminamos o nosso jogo de xadrez (e o nosso sábado) sem maiores acontecimentos, exceto o James que bateu o próprio recorde e conseguiu levar dezessete foras da Lily em uma tarde só, o que resultou numa frustração tão grande que ele saiu da sala só pra poder ver o Snape (por "ver" entenda "mostrar a cueca encardida dele pra todo mundo que estivesse perto do salão principal na hora do jantar").

Quando voltamos do jantar eu vim direto para o dormitório, a minha cabeça ainda estava doendo, e eu simplesmente apaguei. Acordei agora há pouco e vi aquele bilhete assustador da Lily. Eu não quero nem saber o que é essa idéia, quando a Mary e a Lily estão juntas não sai coisa boa... Eu pensei em ir lá na hora que eu acordei (e, levando em conta que eu acordo com o sol, isso era bem cedo), mas achei melhor esperar o café da manhã. Quase seis anos convivendo com Sirius, James e Peter me ensinaram que as pessoas são mais produtivas depois de comer.

Já está quase na hora de acordar os três, eu vou tomar um banho antes que eles acordem e James e sua vaidade monopolizem o banheiro.

* * *

Adivinha qual é a idéia genial da Lily? 

Eu estou namorando.

E o mais estranho: com a Mary.

E pra quê? Pra fazer ciúmes no Sirius, coisa que as duas acham uma idéia genial.

Fala que não é de quere matar aquela ruiva? Ela é louca! Como ela me mete numa dessas?

A história funcionou mais ou menos assim: acordei os três e descemos pro café. A Lily e a Mary já estavam lá, mas eu fiquei sentado com os marotos (é, eu estava com medo delas). Tomamos o café calmamente como todos os dias, e quando a gente estava saído do Salão Principal a Mary veio atrás de mim e disse pra gente esperar a Lily. O James e o Peter foram para o lago não fazer nada, e o Sirius (não me pergunte por quê) quis ficar ali com a gente, até que a (eca!) Holmes apareceu e saiu arrastando ele. Bem nessa hora a Lily chegou e nós três fomos pra uma sala vazia lá perto. As duas estavam com o mesmo sorriso estranho (e idêntico) desde a hora em que o Sirius foi embora, mas só começaram a falar quando a porta já estava trancada.

– Ok Remmy. Vamos do começo. Você gosta mesmo do Sirius?

– Qual é, Lils! Ele não precisa responder isso! Você viu a cara dele quando aquela lufa metida apareceu e tirou o Black de lá...

– Sabe, às vezes eu não sei se você ajuda ou atrapalha, Mary. Mas a minha cara foi como?

– Ah, você sabe. Cara de "larga o meu homem, sua vaca!"

A gente riu. A Mary é ótima, às vezes. Ela tem umas tiradas realmente boas... O problema é que a gente nunca sabe se ela está falando sério ou não.

– Voltando ao assunto, qual é a idéia genial de vocês?

– A idéia é fazer o Black te notar.

– Hein?!

– É, tipo você começar a sair com alguém pra ele poder ver você.

– Fazer ele morrer de ciúmes e sentir muito a sua falta.

– Até ele perceber que não vive longe de você.

– É, e aí vocês vivem felizes para sempre. Pára de dar palpite errado, Lils. Deixa que eu falo que é melhor.

– Eu adoro esse sarcasmo, Mary. É animador... Bom, na teoria isso parece ótimo. Mas eu vou sair com quem? Eu sou um monitor tímido e introvertido, lembra? Ninguém ia querer... Ah não! Eu sei o que esses sorrisinhos malignos querem dizer, e eu não vou fazer isso!

– Mas Remmy, ia dar tão certo...

– Não mesmo! Se eu sair com a Lily o James vai me matar!

Esse foi o momento mais bizarro de todos: a Lily abriu a boca pra falar alguma coisa mas não falou; a Mary olhou pra mim com uma cara realmente incrédula; eu não entendi nada; a Lily fechou a boca e olhou pra Mary; a Mary devolveu o olhar muito decepcionada; eu continuei não entendendo. E olha que isso durou um bom tempo, até a Mary começar a rir.

– Remmy, eu nunca duvidei tanto da sua inteligência!

– Hein?!

– Pelo amor de deus, Remmy! Eu não!

– Não?!

– É claro que não! Ia ser tão... Óbvio!

– Como óbvio?

– Remmy, presta atenção. Se, de repente, você e eu... Enfim, ia dar muito na cara, sabe? Nós somos muito amigos, essas coisas.

– Fora que, como você mesmo já disse, o Potter ia querer te matar. Ia acabar que a situação ia ter efeito contrário e o Black ia acabar te odiando...

– Ta, ta, já entendi. Mas o que vocês sugerem então?

Silêncio, enquanto a Lily olhava da Mary pra mim. Alguns segundos, e então um tapa da Mary na minha cabeça.

– AI! Quê que foi agora, sua maluca?!

– Cara, você é burro ou o quê?!

– Ah, qual é! Até agora vocês não explicaram nada! Só ficaram me enrolando...

– Ta bom, pode deixar que eu vou ser bem clara agora. Você vai sair com a Mary. E nem vem com essa cara de "ai, eu tô chocado!"

– Mas eu tô chocado! Quer dizer, é a Mary!

– Nossa Remmy, eu sou tão ruim assim?

– Não! É que... Ah, sei lá! É que você é você!

– Han?!

– Como assim?!

– Ah, é você, Mary. A Mary.

– E...

– Você e a Simone, Mary! Esse é o problema!

– Ah! Entendi agora!

– Eu e a Si... por Mérlim, Remus! Você e o Black!

– Isso! Finalmente tem alguém entendendo!

– Calma que quem não ta entendendo sou eu...

– Lily, presta atenção. Eu souhomem. Ela gosta de mulher.

– E...?

– E que ele gosta de homem, Lils. Vai ser torturante fingir que está comigo.

– Mary, não é isso. É que... olha só, a lésbica e o gay juntos. Vai ser muito estranho! Não, Lily, não me interrompe! O que a Simone vai falar? E como é que sair com você vai me ajudar com o Sirius?

– Remus, me escuta só uma vez. Um: eu não sou lésbica. Eu sou... levemente bi.

– Como assim "levemente bi"?

– Lils, não interrompe. Segundo: Remus, abre seus olhinhos cor de mel, meu bem. O Black te ama e não percebe! E terceiro: da Simone cuido eu.

– Mary, o que exatamente quer dizer "o Black te ama e não percebe"?

– E o que é "levemente bi"?

– Lils, eu to te ignorando, ta? Remmy, você é muito inteligente e tals, mas parece que anda por aí de olhos fechados! Só você não vê as caras que o Black faz quando você está conversando com a Lily, ou comigo, ou com o Snape, ou com aquele monitor sexy da Lufa-lufa, ou com qualquer outra pessoa que não seja o próprio Black. O cara tem ciúme até da Madame Prince! Vai ver até dos livros!

– Han?

– Fora que até eu percebi o que jeito que ele estava te olhando na festa sexta-feira. Ele beijou aquela garota pra te provocar...

– Ta vendo? Se até a Lily Lerda Evans percebeu, você é cego mesmo...

– Ok, supondo sempre que isso seja verdade, será que vai dar certo?

– Claro que dá! Eu já resolvi muita coisa desse jeito...

– Ok Mary, não precisa entrar em detalhes. O que nós temos que fazer?

– Bom, acho que a gente não precisa passar das mãos dadas e dos abraços, certo?

– Talvez vocês devam dar um beijo ou outro, mas nada muito sério.

– E esse é um assunto a ser tratado com a Simone. Ela é meio ciumenta...

– Isso é perigoso pra mim?

– Não, só pra mim.

– Mas é claro que não vai rolar nada, a menos que seja estritamente necessário.

– Nada que você nunca tenha feito, meu bem. E não vai ser tanto sacrifício assim, mesmo que monitor-nerdzinho-e-fofo não seja o meu tipo.

Eu corei, obviamente. A Mary tem um talento bizarro pra dizer a verdade da forma mais chutada possível, e nem percebe que às vezes isso pode ser meio incômodo. Isso ainda vai me dar muita dor de cabeça...

– Não vai ser sofrimento nenhum pra ninguém. É só você ser mais... Remmy. Não faz essa cara, você sabe o que eu quero dizer. Fofinho e educado, essas coisas. Vai abraça a Mary aí pra gente ir pro salão comunal. Vocês vão ter que desfilar por aí como o casal mais meigo do mundo. Ah, olha só! Vocês dois são tão bonitinhos juntos...

– Cala a boca, Lils. Eu não preciso ficar aqui ouvindo você dar a sua opinião sobre o nosso "namoro". Vambora, Remmyzinho.

– Sem apelidos, Maryzinha.

Voltamos para a torre e as duas subiram para o dormitório delas. Eu vim buscar uns livros aqui no quarto porque prometi ao Wormtail que ia ajudá-lo com o dever de Poções depois do almoço. Eu só espero que as duas mentes criminosas (e eu nem estou falando do James e do Sirius) não tenham planejado nada "genial" pro almoço, eu quero contar para os outros do meu jeito (leia-se calmo, tímido e contido). Agora eu vou descer porque as duas estão me esperando.

* * *

**n/a: **depois de um leve bloqueio, aqui estou novamente.

capítulo dedicado a:

- Mary: porque você palpitou errado de novo, piorou meu bloqueio, não me deixou tirar a cena com a Simone, não me deixou dormir, e ainda veio me xingar que eu não atualizei. ninguém te merece, garota, e é por isso que eu te amo!

- Paula: eu atrapalho o seu rendimento escolar mesmo, e me orgulho muito disso! fala que a sua vida num é bem mais devertida assim?

agradecimentos do dia:

- **Moony-Sensei**, **Princess Moony**, **Chris**, **Firewhisker7**, **Raw Potter**, **Bruna**, **Lô**, **Luh Black**: obrigado!!!! vocês contribuiram imensamente pra deixar uma pseudo-autora feliz!!!! às vezes eu nem acredito que tem tanta gente assim lendo essa coisa... é tão... mágico! (dando pulinhos) e o melhor, aparentemente vocês estão gostando! ah, é mais do que gratificante isso... (olhinhos brilhando) muito obrigado mesmo!!!!

- você que lê essa coisa e não fala: obrigado. eu agradeceria mais se você opinasse, mas fazer o quê, não é? tem gente que gosta de ler e permanecer na surdina...

enfim, acho que é isso.

bejos a quem passar aqui!


End file.
